SWAT Kats Dues Katron
by Connor the Great
Summary: The SWAT kats are transported to their worst nightmare. Dark Kat reigns supreame, alongside him are his four generals. But with this new evil, there is a new good. Can the SWAT Kats defeat Dark Kat and his four Generals and return Megakat City to normal.
1. Reality Check

SWAT Kats

Dues Katron

Chapter 1

Reality Check

The light of day opened to revile the greatness of Megakat City. Slowly, the light reaches a junkyard, laying in the outskirts of the city. Suddenly, a black jet launches from the junkyard and into the sky. The Turbo Kat flew into the city, and the loud roar of the engines covered the wake of its path as spectators watched on awe. T-Bone sat at the controls, flying low and dodging buildings, careful not to cause anymore damage to buildings than what is to come. He looked back to Razor, while still dodging the towering structures. "Hey old buddy, any idea where Turmoil is??" Razor looked at T-Bone. "No, but I think you better keep your eyes on the air." T-Bone looked back to where they were going to see a building right in front of there path. "Holy Kats." He yanked the stick straight back and narrowly missed the building. The Turbo Kat flew straight up and cleared the buildings. Razor shook the force off with a shake of his head. "Next time, watch where your flyin." Just then, another black jet roared past them, angles replaced curves as its nearly invisible engines propelled it through the sky. T-Bone looked back at Razor. "Next time, watch the radar."

"I don't get it. Its not showing up."

The voice of a female came over the freq. "Well well, hun, looks like this is another lovely jet you'll never get to fly."

"Turmoil. What are you doing back in Megakat City??"

"Just going to have some fun dear, catch me if you can." With that said, the jet launched off, leaving the Turbo Kat in the dust. T-Bone smiled at the challenge. "Alright then, your mine." Razor smiled at T-Bone's remark. "I bet she's been waitin to hear you say that."

"Shut up." He slammed the thruster all the way forward and the Turbo Kat jumped forward, as if excited about this challenge as T-Bone was. It stayed on the black jets tail, even through the close buildings. "Razor, can ya get a lock on her?"

"I wish, whatever that thing is made of, its not reading. I can't get a lock. I'll have to do it the old fashioned way. Octopus Missiles away!" With the push of a button, two missiles appeared from the bottom of the Turbo Kat and fired towards their target. The heads of the missiles opened to 8 clawed projectiles. One missed its target completely, and the other just barely grazed the jet, both landed in a building that just happened to be in the path of the two jets. "Aww Crud." T-Bone looked back at Razor. "Nice shooting. Can you try hitting the jet next time?" "Shut it. I can't get a lock on it. Its not like I can hone in on…. Wait that's it!"

"What?"

"I'm going to use those new missiles I developed, the ones that can hone in on a target by tracking the actual metal of the jet."

"But won't it hone in on us too?"

"Not at first. I designed it so that the tracker doesn't activate until 3 seconds after its launched, and I packed enough explosives in there to pack a hurtin punch."

"Just one thing, that little device of yours could hone in on one of the buildings, and knowing you, you only have one." Razor smiled. "T-Bone, I think its time to fly high." T-Bone smiled at Razors statement and readied to move up next to Turmoil's jet. "Just don't puke all over the controls like last time." He hit the thrusters and pulled up to the other jet. "Hey Turmoil, tag Your IT!!!" He pulled the stick back and flew straight up. Turmoil took the bait. "Your not getting rid of me that easy." She then maneuvered her jet to follow the Turbo Kat. At about 50,000 feet, Razor was reading the launcher for immediate launch. "I think we're high enough." T-Bone agreed and in one swift move, T-bone leveled out, hit the air brakes, and cut the thrusters back so that Turmoils jet went right underneath them. Once they where behind her, T-Bone returned the Turbo Kat back to normal, and caught back up to Turmoil. She looked back in shock." What the..." T-Bone smiled at her surprise. "Now Razor." Razor acknowledged. "Right. Magnet Missile, Away." The missile launched forward and followed right on Turmoil. No matter what move she made, she couldn't shake the missile. Soon, the missile impacted her jet, it exploded, giving Turmoil barely enough time to eject. As she fell back into the city, she was grabbed by a claw from the sky. She looked up to see she was being held by the Turbo Kat. She cursed under her breath as she was taken to the Enforcer's main building. She was dropped off and arrested by Enforcer's. T-Bone laughed at her misery. "Have fun Turmoil. Send me a post card while your in there."

"I wont forget this insult, fly boy. I won't." She disappeared into the building as the Turbo Kat flew back into the city. T-Bone looked back at Razor. "Well, that was fun."

"Yeah, and only 20 more minutes until Miss Brigs comes to pick up her car. I hope we can change that transmission in time."

"Don't worry. We'll get it done way before she comes to... Holy Kats! Look at that." They both looked to the sky to see a familiar vortex, forming. T-Bone gritted at the sight of it. "Past Master."

"What do we do T-Bone?"

"What do you think? We fly through, kick Past Master's tail, and be back in time to finish Miss Brigs car."

"I hope your right about this." The Turbo Kat then flew straight into the vortex and soon came out the other side. "So Razor, you know where we are?" Razor looked around. "I sure do. This is Megakat City."


	2. Bad New Look

SWAT Kats

Dues Katron

Chapter 2

Bad New Look

The Turbo Kat flew over what they saw was Megakat City, but it was nothing like they remembered it. The city was in utter ruin. Barely any buildings were left standing, and those that were left were devastated. T-Bone looked at the city as they went over it. "Man. Someone took a bat to this place. Any idea what happened here buddy?" Razor looked ahead, shocked at what he saw. "No idea. But it may have something to do with those." T-Bone looked ahead to see a squadron of fighters heading their way. "Geez. Enforcers?"

"I don't think so. That doesn't look like something the Enforcers would use." As a period on Razors sentence, 3 of the jets broke off and headed right for them guns blazing. "I guess I was right. Not Enforcers. What should we do?"

"Same thing we always do. As you know I like the phrase shoot first, ask questions later." With that, he pulled back the stick, and flew higher into the sky. Soon the other jets followed suite. Razor armed a couple missiles and let them fly. Each one hit their target dead on. Razor looked back to see the rest of jets followed after them. Razor finally spoke up from his silence. "Maybe we should run away instead. At least until the heat cools down."

"Good idea." T-Bone pushed the throttle to full and flew back to the junk yard. What he hoped was the junk yard. He then pulled out a small remote and hit a button. He then hit it again. "Thats weird, the door won't open."

"Let me try." Razor hit a number of buttons and the ground opened up to revile a runway. The Turbo Kat then landed on the runway as the doors closed. It sped down the runway, and before they knew it, they were coming up on a wall that wasn't supposed to be there. "Holy Kats!" T-Bone hit the reverse thrusters and it stopped just barely missing the wall. "That was close. Shouldn't the lift be down here?"

"Yeah. But luckily we built that entrance to the runway."

"Yeah. Good thinking. But still, how could anyone gain access to the hanger?" They both climbed up the emergency ladder. As they entered the hanger, they noticed something different about it. New computers, more weapons, and another jet? Razor looked at it. "Look at this Chance. It looks a lot like the Turbo Kat." Chance looked at it also. He went so far as to put his hand on it. "Yeah, Jake. But, these angles. Its weird." Suddenly a voice came out of the darkness. "Hey Dark bag. Get away from my plane." Another voice soon joined him. "And scram from my weapons." The bodiless voices then appeared from the shadows. Two other kats in flight suits. One was slightly muscular and the other had a more skinny look to him. The skinny one spoke up first. "What do you say, Crash, toast 'em?" The other one spoke up after. "I say,we toast 'em Blackout." The one called 'Blackout' then spoke up. "Wait Crash, I don't think their Dark bags."

"What makes you say that?"

"Look at the way their dressed. Almost like us. Why would they work with him?" Chance then spoke up. "Whoa, whats going on here?" Jake followed suite. "Yeah. Who are you talking about? And what do you mean by Dark bags?" Crash then spoke up. "Yeah. They have no idea whats going on." Blackout then stepped forward. "I'm Blackout, and this is Crash. Sorry about before. We thought you worked for Him. Dark Kat." Chance and Jake both yelled at the same time. "DARK KAT!!?!?!"

"Yeah. Megakat City was taken over by him and his generals 15 years ago." Blackout stepped forward to the computers and displayed four images. Each one displayed one Dark Kat's generals. The Past Master. Mad Kat. Mac and Molly Mange. And finally, Dr. Viper. Jake spoke first. "Man, and I thought things couldn't get any worse. What happened to us?" Blackout continued. "Once Dark Kat took over, his Generals soon followed. Once the take over was complete, they split the city five ways. Each one controls a section." Blackout pointed to certain areas of a colored map. "Dark Kat controls this central area, where the city hall used to be.

"Well, what happened to us?"

"The citizens of the city are now either slaves, refugees, or rebels like us. Each general tortures the civilians in their area. Killing them, and having them work themselves to death for the generals. The rebels are barely strong. They are lucky we are..." Before Blackout could finish, he was grabbed by Chance and lifted into the air. "Answer the question. What happened to the SWAT Kats??" A voice soon appeared from the darkness. "I'll answer your question T-Bone." He looked over to see a woman, roughly age 25. She wore ragged clothes and glasses that looked familiar to them. Crash spoke first. "Miss Briggs, you shouldn't be here." Jake followed suite. "Miss Briggs?? Callie??"

"No. You are referring to my mother, Calico Briggs. My name is Alicia Briggs. Leader of the resistance against Dark Kat. And to answer your question. Razor,T-Bone." She took a deep breath and said, "The SWAT Kats, are dead."


	3. Are you serious?

SWAT Kats

Dues Katron

Chapter 3

Are you serious?

Chance and Jake looked at Alicia, shocked at what they heard, like they couldn't believe any of it. Jake was the first to speak. "Your kidding, right? How could we have died?" Chance followed after. "Yeah, how could that be possible?" Alicia answered their questions calmly by turning to Blackout. "Blackout, show them the tape." Blackout looked to her. "But Miss Briggs, if we do that, it could.." Alicia spoke out. "I know the consequences. Just do it."

"Yes mame." Blackout went over to the computers and pushed a series of buttons ands soon, a video played. A woman was the first to appear. She held a microphone and the bottom of the screen was the logo of Kats Eye News. "This is Anne Boura of Kats Eye News. We are here live at MegaKat Central Bank, at the sight of a violent bank robbery." The camera then flashed to revile two robotic kats, the Metalikats to be precise. They made taunts as the Enforcers tried to stop them with their conventional weapons. Mac fired his cannon, utterly decimating them. Then, Molly let loose with her machine gun. The Enforcer's fell easily. As usual Commander Feral was issuing order not to fall back, but his troops would not listen. Out of nowhere the camera aimed to the sky to see a familiar jet flying by. A voice came over the noise proclaiming the SWAT Kats. The jet then let a missile fly which sparked with electricity. Mac caught it and said something about metal that won't conduct electricity, and just tossed the missile aside. As they made a run for their vehicle, they were shredded by a missile with saw blades. They fell instantly. As Anne Boura was finishing the broadcast, the jet was blown to pieces. The crowd of spectators ran to the site of the crash. They found two kats in flight suites laying there, lifeless. Feral reached over and pulled off their masks. "These two." Anne identified the two under their real names and Blackout turned off the tape. Jake and Chance were speechless. They couldn't comprehend what they had just saw. They were overwhelmed by shock, sadness, despair, and questions. Alicia started to speak. " Two months after that, Dark Kat took over. Without you to defend us, Dark Kat took over easily." She looked over to them and saw they they were still in shock. "Maybe you should rest. It would give you time to sort all this stuff out."

The air was cold, barely breathable. The gentle rays of the sun didn't shine through to warm him. Eric worked as his masters had ordered him. Thats all he ever did, was work on keeping the generators going. He focused on fixing the problem, his fatigue pleading him to stop and rest, but he shook it off and continued to work. He heard a voice behind him. "What is wrong with this generator?" He looked back to see his overseer, a tall, well built kat, with an angered look on her face. She wanted answers, and she wanted them now. Eric looked back at his work. "Theres something wrong with the main power driver. Its shot, which means this generator is permenatly broken. Theres nothing I can.." The overseer grabbed Eric by the neck and lifted him into the air with relative ease. "That is something I didn't want to hear. If you can't fix this, then the General will have my head, and I am not in the mood for your problems slave." Eric tried to to break free, but couldn't. He gasped for air as he tried to speak. "I told you, I can't fix it. Its something that I just can't." The overseer dropped him, and he continued his sentence. "Its not something that you can turn a wrench and fix, a main power driver is a serious piece of equipment. I can't fix it."

"Then you are worthless to the General." She pulled out a pistol and shot him in the arm. Eric screamed in pain as the round went straight through his arm. The pain was almost unbearable. She placed her firearm back in its place and started to walk away. "I want that generator up and running when I get back, or the next shot will be through your head." Afterwards, Eric turned back to the generator and continued his work.

It was an unusual cold morning for Chance and Jake when they woke up in the base. They looked around. Other kats, some starving, thirsty, or broken from the Generals wrath. Resistance medical personel went from person to person, to try and help them, but it was almost too much for them. Jake and Chance made their way back to hanger where Crash and Blackout worked on their jet. Chance walked up to them. "So, this is the new Turbo Kat huh?" Crash looked at him. "This was the Turbo Kat, now its the Turbo Kat X. We modified it so that we can fly into the city without being detected by Dark Kat's radars, and its twice as fast as the original." Jake walked up next to Chance. "So how did you guys find this place?" Blackout took his turn. "Before we were Crash and Blackout, we were David Lynx and Frank Redclaw. We were machine operators for the Metalikats, until we escaped. We were the first ones to ever do that. We ran here to hide, found the hanger, and found this. One thing led to another, and next thing we know, we were the SWAT Kats."

"But where did you get this stuff?" Before Frank could answer, Alicia came running into the hanger. "Crash, Blackout. We found one."


	4. The Raid

SWAT Kats

Dues Katron

Chapter 4

The Raid

"Found one? Found one what?" Chance wondered what Alicia and David were talking about. Frank turned to face Chance. "An imprisonment facility. A slave camp. Its time we get busy." David and Frank changed into their flight suites instantly becoming Crash and Blackout. Blackout looked over to Alicia. "Miss Briggs, tell the assault force to get ready to receive civilians."

"We'll help out." Crash turned around to see Chance and Jake were now T-Bone and Razor, ready to fight. Blackout looked at them. "No. This isn't your fight. You don't have to do this." Razor stepped forward. "Sorry, be we became part of this fight as soon as we found out that Dark Kat took over." Alicia spoke next. "Thank you. Both of you. We appreciate it." They nodded and headed to the Turbo Kat and prepped it for take off. Crash came over the radio. "Theres multiple exits from the hanger. We'll take separate ones and meet up at the site." T-Bone acknowledged him, and both the jets launched from the hanger and made their way to save the innocents.

Eric fell to the ground, gasping for air as the overseer threw him to the ground, angry that he failed in his task. She picked him up again, chocking him even harder than before. "You have failed me for the last time slave. You will pay for your insolence." Just then, the sound of two powerful jets roared overhead. The overseer smiled at this opportunity. "The SWAT Kats. This will help me get up to the General, I'll get out of this place." She let go of the slave and turned to one of the guards. "Notify the General and scramble the fighters and ground troops. Kill all who run on site." The soldier nodded and ran to notify the General of the SWAT Kats. This was going to be Kalina's greatest moment.

T-Bone looked at the encampment. It was heavily fortified and it looked like there was nothing they could do. He looked over to see the Turbo Kat X on the same flight plan. Blackout came over the radio. "We'll take care of these fly boys. You guys take care of the ground forces so the civilians can escape." Razor looked over to the other jet. "Roger that. T-Bone, take me down." T-Bone looked back to Razor. " Copy that. You sure you can handle them buddy?"

"To easy." With that said Razor disappeared into Turbo Kat and was launched from the bottom on a Cyclo-cycle. He raced through the encampment and took out guards to allow civilians to escape. "Come on. This way." The civilians ran toward a place that seemed isolated, until a tunnel opened up to show the resistance force's emerge to lead the civilians to safety. As the civilians ran for safety, the armed force opened fire to stop Dark Kat's troops from killing them. Razor looked around and found a civilian struggling to escape. He rode over and picked him up. "Don't worry, the SWAT Kats are here." The civilian looked up with happiness and said something. Razor pushed it out of his mind and took him to the tunnel. With a nod he roared off and the resistance troops sealed the tunnel. "We're done T-Bone, ready for pick up." The Turbo Kat roared past Razor, and soon, he was back in the cockpit. "Nice job buddy."

"Thanks. Crash, Blackout, you guys done?" Soon, Crash came over the radio. "Yeah, we're heading out." The Turbo Kat turned around and roared after the Turbo Kat X. Kalina watched the jets fly off, along with her opportunity.

The jets landed in the hanger and the SWAT Kats moved up to see the new arrivals. Resistance personnel and Alicia guided them to certain areas of their facility. She saw Crash and Blackout and went over to them. Crash was the first to speak. "How did we do?"

"Out of the 462 prisoners there, we received 281."

"Just over 50." Razor then spoke up. "No problem. We'll head back and get the rest." Alicia turned to them. "No, you won't."

"Why not. We'll do another run and.."

"You can't save them because they're dead!" T-Bone and Razor looked at her with Shock as she explained. "Everything we do here risks us, and the civilians we save being killed. Whenever we save people, the rest are killed to make an example. The generals hate to lose." One of the resistance soldiers approached her. "Miss Briggs, we're ready to draft." T-Bone looked them. "What do you mean draft?" Alicia looked back to him. "If we can't keep up our force, we'll be no match for Dark Kat."

"So? You can't just force people to join your army if they don't want to. You force people, then your no different than Dark Kat." Alicia thought about it then turned to the soldier. "Do a volunteer sweep. Remember, we need at least 14."

"Rodger."

"I hope this works. Sorry, fighting for 20 years, I guess we lost touch with who we really were." Razor was going to say something, when a loud explosion occurred. Razor looked around. "What was that?" Suddenly, a floor compartment opened up and as smoke rolled out from it, the figure of a kat took root. Alicia soon was over next to it. "What happened Nick?" Nick coughed out the smoke and spoke to her. "We lost another one. The number 2 generator just crashed. All we have left is the number 3 and the number 7. Even with those running, we'll be lucky to keep the sensors running. Other than that, we won't have the power for the defense systems and medical facilities." Alicia looked back to T-Bone and Razor. "This is our generator operator." The kat stood up, he stood roughly 6 feet tall and was very well built. "Names Nick Manx." They looked at him in surprise. "Mayor Manx's kid?"

"Yep." Alicia looked at Nick. "Can you fix them?"

"Sorry. I just make them run. I don't know how to fix them." A voice then broke out. "I can." From the shadows, came Eric. "I can fix them. I was a fixer in the encampment. I can fix anything short of a main power driver." Alicia looked at him. "You are in no shape to help us. You should recover before you help us."

"Don't worry. I can work through pain. This isn't the worst thing the over seer did to me. I don't really need rest, I can work through that too. Just show me the generators, and I'll fix them."

"At least let us patch up your arm."

"You can do that while I work. I'm not much of a fighter, but if repairing your generators helps defeat Dark Kat, then I'll fight with everything I have."

"Thank you. Nick, take him to our generators." She called over a medical soldier and gave her her orders as Nick and Eric disappeared to the generators.

After a few hours of working, Eric finally got the number 5 generator running. "There, all your generators except for number 1 is running." Nick looked at him. "Whats wrong with number 1?"

"The main power driver is shot. Theres no way I can repair it." He looked around and saw something. He walked over and threw debris off a new main power driver. "Yes. Hey Nick, help me put this in the generator."

"I thought you said you couldn't fix it."

"I said I couldn't fix the main power driver. I never said anything about replacing it." They installed the part and the generator roared to life. Nick slapped Eric on the back. "Nice job buddy. Come on, I'll show you to your quarters. You can get some sleep there."

"Thats ok. I'll sleep here. I can't really sleep without the sound of the generators in my ears. Besides, if one breaks down, I'll know and I can fix it right on the spot." Nick smiled and pulled out a mattress for Eric. "Sorry its not the best thing in the house."

"Thats ok. I'll just be happy to get some sleep." He laid down on the mattress and he remembered for the first time what it was like to sleep, and not have to worry.

Kalina stood with her head down in disgrace. She couldn't bear to see the General pace back and forth. His voice soon spoke up. "Kalina Feral, you have failed me for the lassssst time."

"But General, I tried to prevent slaves from escaping but..." Her words were cut short when a long tail wrapped itself around her neck, chocking her. "Be ssssssilent when in the pressssssence of Dr. Viper. You let my slaves escape, along with my experiment ssssssubjectsssssss. Tell me why I ssssshouldn't kill you now?"

"My. General. There. Were. Two SWAT Kats." His eyes widened as he heard the news and released Kalina from his grip. "Have you told the other Gerneralssss or Dark Kat?" Kalina regained her breath and looked back at him. "No General, as always, I serve under you. You are the only one I told."

"Good. Be gracioussssss that in the end, your father was very wisssse to sssssssurrender to me. Now go, and prepare a raiding party. Tonight, I will be rid of the SSSSSSWAT Katsssss, once and for all."


End file.
